


A lesson in ice skating

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: We have read so many times about Loki teaching the Reader how to ice skate but what if this time it’t the god of mischief himself needs help. In other words you take Loki ice skating and it resolves in, well, you will need to read it to find out
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A lesson in ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a story for @the-emo-asgardian writing challenge! I used the prompts: 1. A lesson in ice skating. and 17. “It’s something about this time of year that just make the world glow a little brighter, you know?”

  
  
  


“Would you be so kind and tell me where we are going?” Loki said as the two of you walked through the snow covered sidewalk.

“You wanted to know what the big deal with Christmas was, “ you replied “so I want you to have the full winter experience!” you heard Loki growl and smacked his shoulder “It will be fun I promise!”

Loki couldn’t care less about some silly midgardian tradition but you seemed to be excited. He couldn’t understand why you enjoyed this season so much. The snow was everywhere and the god of mischief knew how much you despide the cold. And yet here you were. Loki wondered if you ever were together with him, would you mind his body temperature. Would you find him disgusting and never touch him or would you accept it and love him the same way he loved you? The trickster tried to focus on the colourful lights hanging around the park but his eyes would always end up looking at your face.

Suddenly you stopped in your tracks and pointed enthusiastically at a small ice ring on the other side of the park.

“We’re here!!!!” you exclaimed “Come on, it will be so much fun!!”

Loki obediently followed you, still having no idea what your plan was. He noticed some people skating and assumed that’s what the two of you were going to do. There was only one problem…. 

“Fortunately they had your shoe size!” you handed him the skates and sat down to put yours on. He really wanted to spend more time with you but he didn’t want you to think he wasn’t capable of such a simple thing as skating.

“I have never done that before,” he confessed. His cheeks were slightly red from the cold and a stray of hair had fallen onto his face. He looked so damn kissable…. “But I would like to try” his voice pulled you back to reality

“You won’t regret it, I promise!” you said enthusiastically. He put the skates on and waited for your instructions “Just take my hand and hold on tight,” Loki’s heart started to beat faster when your mitten covered fingers gently tugged at his cold ones. “Now you just need to slowly slide on the ice like that, “ you said and showed him how he’s supposed to move his feet. Feeling confident he took the first step and almost collapsed, awkwardly wobbling on his feet. “Easy there!” you laughed pulling him closer to you. You knew if Loki fell down he would take you with him but you still wanted to somehow support him. You didn’t realise how close you were to him until you looked up. Loki tried to focus on his movement but when he noticed you staring at him his knees almost buckled. 

“It looked a lot easier at first,” he announced. He didn’t want you to think he was incapable of doing such a simple thing. He was known for his graceful moves but now it’s as if he forgot all the years of training with his mother.

“You just need to practise some more,” you reassured him “I’ll let go of your hand so you can try by yourself.” you started to slowly loosen your grip

“No!” he squeezed your hand tighter “I mean, I think still need some help” 

“Oh, ok, that’s-” you were taken aback by this gesture. Loki wasn’t known for being affectionate. But then again, he just needed help. You were platonically holding hands. “Sure! Just tell me when you want me to let go.”

_ And what if I don’t want to?  _ He thought. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“I'm starting to understand why you like winter so much,” the trickster said. You spent a good thirty minutes skating around with Loki while talking about nothing and everything. He didn’t want to tell you that but he quickly learned how to keep his balance and skate without bumping into other people every two seconds because it meant he would have to let go of your hand. And he had to admit it was nice being held by you.

“I don’t really like winter. It’s just December,” you explained ““It’s something about this time of the year that just makes the world glow a little brighter, you know?” you exhaled loudly. The air was cold enough for you to see your breath which made you smile “All those lights look so pretty and people around are happier. We get to spend more time with our family and friends and I think it’s great. Besides it’s a good time to-” you didn’t finish because someone bumped into you so hard you and Loki both fell to the ground. You were ready to hit the cold floor but instead your body met with somebody’s chest. You opened your eyes and saw Loki watching you intensively. He put his hands on your back to keep you steady and to be honest, he really liked the feeling of your smaller figure on top of him. Not in a sexual way, he was satisfied with just holding you like that.

“I’m so sorry!” the girl who pushed you apologized “Are you guys ok?” she helped you up and Loki followed you quickly. 

“It’s all right,” the trickster assured her “we’re both fine, thank you” the girl apologized again and skated away. 

“Well, that was fun,” you laughed. You had to mentally smack yourself to not kiss him back there. If you only knew that Loki had the same problem.

“Shall we continue?” he asked

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next 15 minutes Loki has been trying to make you fall again just to be a little bit closer to you. Even if his back will hurt like a bitch tomorrow. This brief moment of closeness would be totally worth it. 

He pulled on your hand so you would lose your balance but nothing happened. Then he skated into the crowd of people to recreate the first scenario but still nothing. And then he got an idea….. You were more than surprised when Loki suddenly sped up. You weren’t expecting it so he basically was dragging you behind him. You tried to stop him but he was much stronger than you. 

“LOKI!” you yelled “Not so fast! I don’t know how to stop!” the god only laughed. He looked at you and noticed how terrified you were so he tried to slow down. Needless to say, it didn’t end well. Loki turned his body too much to the left and tripped over his own feet. He collapsed and waited for your body to lay on his chest but instead heard you whimper in pain underneath him. Not wanting to crush you he quickly stood up. 

“I am so sorry, darling!” he sounded really concerned and you laughed through the pain

“I told you to stop,” you were still laying on the cold ground and Loki wasn't sure if he should help you or leave you like that. He decided to help you up and kneeled down to carry you in case you were hurt. “No, don’t touch me right now.” you said, not wanting to get up yet but Loki thought you were mad at him. 

It wasn’t that bad but Loki being his dramatic self rose to his feet again and skated away from you. He sat on the bench and started to take his shoes off. You immediately noticed his absence and looked at the crowd to find your friend. You noticed him gathering his things. You walked to him and took some snow that was laying on the fence surrounding the ice ring. You formed a nice ball and threw it at the god, hitting him right in the face.

“What in the he-” the trickster was about to yell at the person who dared to humiliate him like that but stopped mid sentence when he realised it was just you.

“You didn’t tell me you wanted to go.”

“I assumed you didn’t want my company anymore,” he signed. Dramatic as ever…

“Of course I want your company!” you reassured him. You playfully kicked his foot “Don’t you dare take them off yet!”

“Or what?” he sassed

“Or I’m going to throw another snowball at you,” you said, already gathering more snow

“Y/N, no” he put his hands up to shield his head “DON’T YOU DARE DO THa-” you hit his stomach and then his leg. You wanted to throw another one but at this moment Loki rose to his feet and you knew you were in trouble. 

You quickly turned around and sprinted as far from him as you could. But you forgot about one thing. Loki is a god and let’s face it, he’s much faster than you. It didn’t take him long to get to you and when he did, oh boy. Loki embraced you from behind so you couldn’t escape and smeared some snow all over your face. Everything was ok until some of it got under your jacket and touched your skin. You squicked and tried to escape but Loki only held you tighter. But you didn’t really mind being in his arms like that. You leaned further into his body and when you looked up he was already watching you. You gazed into each other’s eyes for a while but wanting more Loki spun you around so you were face to face. Losing balance you put your hands on his chest for support while his palms rested on your waist. You slowly moved your fingers to his jawline and caressed it gently. Loki wasn’t able to wait any longer. 

He slowly closed the gap between you with his lips. The trickster didn’t have to wait for you to kiss him back. The second his lips were on your you cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss. You don’t know how much time passed but neither you nor Loki could care less. He pulled away to catch his breath. Your foreheads were touching and you nuzzled your nose with his. You were enjoying the moment when you suddenly remembered something.

“So you CAN skate now?” you playfully smacked his chest and the god smirked

“For what it is worth, darling, I really have never done that before” the trickster confessed

“If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked.” you gave him one more kiss and he hugged you closer to his body. It didn’t matter that you two were in the middle of and ice ring with plenty of people around you.

“Now where would be fun in that, love?”

  
  



End file.
